Puzzle Box
by Jynx'sbox
Summary: Will Kurama survive a betrayal that whispers of a traitorous act of his own or will the past destroy him as he was told it would? Kurama Hiei yaoi, Originally by Malinger Rhae.
1. Chapter 1

**Puzzle Box**

Original story line by Rhaeven Noodle

Continued by Jynx

Rated: T

Warnings: Yaoi, hints of Lemon, allusions to a Lemon, angst

Disclaimer: YYH is not mine, unfortunately. Be glad people, you probably wouldn't have been allowed to watch it!

**a/n: **This story was started by Rhaeven Noodle, a good friend of mine. She no longer wishes to write on and said if I was interested I could continue this story for her. We had discussed this storyline and I was thrilled to take a whack at it. The first chapter is basically the same as Rhaeven's but with a little of my own editing. I'll start taking over completely in the next chapter.

xXx

"You are Youko Kurama are you not?" The prince of thieves gave a lazy smirk. He was in his fox form lying in a long patch of sun stretching slowly. The younger demon huffed when a sensual purr filled his mind.

_And if I am little demon? What business do you have to track me down?_ The shorter of the two, after Kurama had shifted forms, stood up straighter.

"I was told you might have some useful information for me," Hiei let his face slide into a secretive expression, " and in exchange I have something that may be of interest to you." The fox let the sentence hang in the air between them before he responded. Youko rose and studied Hiei up and down. He was thin and tanned beneath the black layers of his cloak. He didn't look as if he ate much he noted and appeared even scrawnier in his clothes.

"What could you . . ." he sashayed across the clearing floor, "possibly have . . ." he draped a strong pale arm around the fire demon's thin shoulders, " for me?" he said these last words in a husky purr in Hiei's ear without the desired effect. The fire demon shrugged out of his hold.

"I have no time for your games, there is a demon I seek and I'm told he's" Hiei paused, " had _relations_ with someone named Watarimono."

"And what would you give me," Kurama's eyes narrowed, " for his whereabouts?" He ran his long fingers up the tan column of Hiei's throat to firmly grip his chin. Hiei met the Youko's eye's sternly.

"This." was his smooth reply, he pulled two tiny seeds from the folds of his cloak. They were each about the size of a pinky nail, pale blue and held a somewhat glittery look. "Snow flower seeds from the mountains of the Ice Maidens." That had done it. Kurama licked his lips in anticipation. Forget valuable, these seeds were way beyond rare. _All for Watarimono's location, how tempting._

"Where did you get such rare seedlings young one? Certainly not the mountains themselves seeing as how only the Ice Maidens can stand the cold." Hiei scowled.

"**Where** I got them is **none** of your concern, do we have a trade or not?" Kurama sighed and held out a hand.

"Fine, we have a deal, hand over the seeds and I'll tell you where Watarimono is." The fire demon shoved the intruding appendage ( heh heh . . . appendage) away from him.

"I'm not that stupid Youko, take me to him and then, and only then, will I give the seeds."

"And that's fair how?"

**( ten minutes later . . )**

"Fine! I'll make a fucking compromise!" Youko smirked.

"You give me one for my obvious future troubles and the other when you meet Watarimono, deal?" Hiei was seething.

"I hate you."

xXx

It was two days later that the seduction began. Kurama grew tired of traveling with the surly demon and knew with a little charm and sweet words he could have a tumble with Hiei. That second seed would be his a week sooner than scheduled. 'Tonight,' he thought to himself as he and his companion traveled through the old and tall trees of the Kawari forest, 'after all, why wait when it's been far too long since I've . .'

"Here." Hiei stated stoically, Kurama looked up in surprise. When had he fallen behind? Shaking his head he looked around the small clearing Hiei had chosen for their campsite.

"I'll set up a perimeter then." The Youko said giving the fire demon a slight wink before disappearing into the foliage. Hiei grimaced while setting up camp.

xXx

It was night now, the moon was in it's fullest stage and glowing almost as bright as the sun. There was complete silence around the demonic pair as they rested after a long day of traveling. Youko stood and walked towards the lake a small ways from their campsite.

He looked almost like a ghost to Hiei as he walked away with his long silver hair and his tall lean body wrapped in that white gauzy material. He watched the fox's retreating form until the darkness fuzzed it out of his vision.

Kurama took short even strides, being in no hurry, and studied the area surrounding the water. It seemed bleak and hollow in the dark. The lake, however, looked majestic. Almost poetic, it shinned like thousands of sparkling diamonds riding waves of black-blue crystals to the shadows of the shore on the other side. Strange, the other side hadn't seemed so far away earlier.

Youko smiled to himself admiring the beauty and knowing that he could do it. By morning he would be home free with not one but two snow flower seeds and Hiei would be another notch in his belt.

Kurama walked around the beach for a short time before returning to the camp. His steps were silent against the forest floor padded with a carpet of grass and leafs. It was not surprising to see his companion hadn't noticed his arrival. Kurama's instincts of the hunt kicked in at seeing Hiei staring at the campfire intently like an unknowing prey. Slowly he stalked around the outside of the clearing watching his chosen meal with shinning golden eyes. He was seriously considering the thought of pouncing when a voice broke his thoughts.

"Having fun fox?" The Youko smiled.

"Of course I am Hiei, the hunt is always fun." Hiei grunted but said no more. Kurama glided out of the trees, his passing sending a chill up the shorter demon's spine. "How did you know?" He questioned after a short silence.

"Your eyes are gold in the dark." he murmured as he watched his companion sit across from him in front of the fire. It was quiet in the forest and the moon was only barely rising when Kurama spoke again.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He was lying on his back now with his right side to the heat and his head in his hands. Hiei watched him quietly through the fire. The fox looked as if he was burning.

_Please don't kill him! Don't kill my baby_!

This night was bringing back too many memories for Hiei.

"I suppose." The Youko turned to lie on his side.

"Why do you want to find Watarimono, Hiei?" Garnet eyes fluttered and landed on the hand of the Youko drawing symbols in the dirt.

"My sister." He said simply, blinking the sudden sleep away. Kurama smiled at him.

"Your sister?" he asked and to which Hiei nodded. The air around them went from cold and empty to warm and thick with moisture. Slowly the fire demon moved to lie on the soft ground beside where he sat, his head pillowed in the crook of his elbow.

He knew Kurama had said something after that but he wasn't exactly sure what. He was too tired to think but found the fox's voice was pleasant to the ears even if he couldn't understand what he was saying.

'Remember his game . . .' whispered another voice, _Remember his game_ said a memory as he drifted off to sleep.

"Let the dance begin."

xXx

Hiei slowly opened his eyes, grimacing at the glare of the dying fire. Sitting up he took in the clearing and night, carefully taking in every detail until with a curse he revived the dying embers. It took him a moment to realize that Kurama wasn't in front of him, across the fire anymore.

'Come here Hiei,' whispered a thought that was not his own. With a start he stood and searched the area around him for the fox.

'_I'm here Hiei . . .i'm here hiei . . come find me Hiei . . I'm here . . .' _said the silky smooth voice in his ear. He turned around almost wildly until he was facing the lake. Only then did the voice stop.

The moon's light was reflected clearly on the lake's surface and became Hiei's beacon through the trees. Slowly he advanced toward where he knew he was expected. He wasn't the least bit surprised to see others there as well, ogling Kurama like he was a piece of meat.

He was beautiful without a doubt, tall and perfect in the glow of the lake. The others watched him move in the water with glowing, greedy eyes. The blind desire etched into their expressions overwhelmed Hiei for a moment.

They crawled and stumbled down the bank, silently pleading with every god and devil they knew to grasp the attention of the ethereal prize. Some sat on the shore watching in obvious fascination as Kurama bathed, seemingly oblivious to his audience.

Huffing slightly Hiei glared at the plants surrounding the hypnotized demons. They waited, patiently, for them to come nearer, just a little closer.

Hiei braced himself for the cries and screams that came from the shore. Plants extended their branches, snapped their jaws and devoured Kurama's admirers in a snap. Hiei stood stock still, his feet planted firmly on the tree line.

Only when the massacre was over and the plants had had their fill did Kurama look to the bank.

Hiei was alone amidst the blood and carnage, like a small black bird perched in a battle field he stood silent and dark, his expression blank. Almost bored, Kurama realized. Garnet red eyes looked at him as if he was just another wave in the water.

Looking not staring . .

Then he was gone, melting into the shadows like a raindrop into the sea.

Kurama's eyes fluttered for a moment, not registering that he was in fact alone. He almost started to laugh.

After all, he'd said he'd wanted a challenge.

xXx

As I said earlier this chapter isn't really different from Rhaeven's because I kinda like the way she wrote it. I reworded some of it to suit my style a little so that the next chapter wouldn't seem so off base. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Puzzle Box**

Originally by Rhaeven

Continued by Jynx and Rhaeven

Warnings: Yaoi, Hints at Lemon in future chapters, Allusions to Lemon in future chapters, angst

Rated: T

**a/n: WEEEEELLLLL, Rhaeven and I decided to write this story together. It works better this way, the story line will go in the direction intended and won't be too mushy or PWPish. I'm sure no one would want that!**

xXx

_They were like puzzle boxes to me, obstacles to overcome. I enjoyed the game more than anything you could imagine. It was great fun to plant the seed of desire in the cold hearts of the Youkai I'd choose and watch it grow. _

xXx

The night had ended along with the game, for the time being. Kurama was far from giving up and Hiei was if not more stubborn than ever to find Watarimono.

xXx

It was mid afternoon. The weather was sluggish at best and from above them fell a drizzle of rain. Hiei glared hatefully at the sky and in response the rain thickened. His frustration mounting, the fire demon was ready to skewer several trees when a hand on his shoulder made him look back with a snarl. His companion, the Youko, was grimacing while pointing to a nearby cave. Nodding Hiei trudged toward the temporary shelter, Kurama close behind.

Once inside Hiei flared his ki and was instantly dry. With a sigh and roll of his eyes the Youko watching him in subtle envy of his warm, dry clothes began stripping down.

"What are you doing?" Kurama paused then looked at Hiei moodily.

"Not all of us have the _wonderful_ ability to dry ourselves instantly with a flash of our ki." He responded icily. The rain put a huge damper on his attitude. Kurama loved rain, the plant master within him enjoying the refreshing escape from the heat, but right now it was making the eight day trip longer than it needed to be. Hiei only smirked and set to starting a fire, his back to the wet and naked Fox demon.

The cave had been used often, that much was obvious, a charred circle of used firewood and rocks sat off to one side of the space.

"There's not much left," Hiei noted dryly while relighting the sparse kindling, "It won't last us long." Turning around Hiei caught a face full of water when a large silver fox shook the moisture from his fur.

"What the **Hell**?" Hiei sputtered. The fox looked up at him innocently before walking around him to sit before the fire. The fire demon glared before drying himself again.

"Damn fox demon." he muttered as he sat down as well.

_I have a name you know_

"DAMN KURAMA SHAKING HIS FUCKING FUR JUST TO PISS ME OFF!" Hiei spat at the shivering animal a little to his left.

_It's just a little water Hiei, calm down. _ Was the fox's calm reply. The fire demon glowered, feeling stupid for throwing a hissy fit. The tranquil presence near him made him feel more like an animal than the animal it was. HE was. Looking over, Hiei could see that Kurama was having trouble warming up despite the heat of the fire.

_You said you were doing all of this for your sister._

"I did." Hiei said quietly. It was a try at conversation, he noted, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to talk about something like this. Maybe, he thought, it'll make things easier later.

_What's she like?_

"She's everything I'm not."

_So she's kind._

"And loved." He'd murmured it almost silently, not really sure if he wanted the curious fox to hear.

_Join the club Hiei, I can name hundreds of demons who've never been loved._

"Including you?" Hiei sniped sarcastically.

_It depends on your definition of love. _Kurama stated with a smirk.

"The Great Youko Kurama, famous for his acts between the sheets."

_And you Hiei? I find it hard to believe I've never heard a whiff of you in all my years of_ _dipping, _ he paused dramatically _'between the sheets' as you called it._

"I prefer a sense of obscurity."

_You prefer to be alone._

"If you must." Hiei took a glance at the sheet of water that fell across the cave opening. The storm wasn't letting up.

"You know Hiei, you don't have to be alone." The fox was replaced with a very tall, very unclothed Kurama, "You might actually enjoy the company of someone else 'between the sheets'." He crawled forward slowly until he was faced with the prudish scarf of Hiei's attire. He nuzzled his neck softly through the white material but the fire demon didn't move, instead watched the blanket of rain with a blank expression.

'remember his game.' whispered a voice, _remember his game_ whispered a memory.

Hiei turned and found Kurama's face not a breathes away from his own. He looked into eyes made gold by the dark and then looked away. Youko gave a small sigh, realizing that Hiei did know what was going on and wasn't accepting his advances. He stood and with a roll of his eyes walked over to his clothes. After dressing he looked to see the fire demon was lying down for the night.

The fire had gone out he also noted with a sigh and with a devious smirk he remembered exactly how much he could get away with in his fox form.

xXx

It was several hours later when Hiei felt it, something soft wiggling under his shirt.

_Mmmmmm . . . You're warm._ Whispered the slurred voice of Hiei's traveling companion. With a roll of his eyes Hiei reached into his shirt and ripped the fox out.

"What the **HELL** do you think you're doing?"

_. . cold . . ._

"What?" Hiei hissed impatiently.

_I'm COLD._

"Deal with it." Hiei murmured as he tossed the fox demon off in some random direction and laid back down to sleep. A small whimper met his ears as he closed his eyes and a tightening of his chest made him too angry to sleep.

"Damn it." He muttered as he propped himself up to his elbows. The fox was curled up in a little, shivering ball a short ways to his left.

"You can sleep with me." A small, furry head popped out of the silver ball and regarded him with angry, golden eyes.

_Excuse me?_

"I said you can lay over here if you're cold, damn fox." The slanted yellow eyes narrowed at him.

_So now that you feel guilty for throwing me across the floor you'll let me lay with you. Now I'm worthy enough to sleep in the presence of the GREAT JAGANSHI HIEI!_

"Damn it fox just get over here!"

_My name isn't **FOX**, it's **KURAMA**! _

"Kurama," Hiei hissed between clenched teeth, "will you please come over here."

_I'm sorry, did you say something? I couldn't hear you over the buzz of bullshit coming from my moody companion._

"FUCK!" Hiei screamed as he shot up. He advanced on the shivering fox threateningly but Kurama didn't falter. With a hiss he grabbed Kurama, shoved him in his shirt and stomped back to where he had been laying before.

"Go to sleep." He murmured as he raised his body temperature to a comfortable degree. The tricky Youko snuggled against him smiled slyly.

xXx

_Jynx: Well, what did you think? Please review._

oOo

Rhaeven: Look, I made my own little line break thingy. Cool huh.

Reviews feed our egos, and our egos encourage us to update.


	3. Chapter 3

Title:** Puzzle Box**

Authors:** Malinger Rhae and Jynx's box**

Rated: **T**

Warnings:** allusions to a lemon, yaoi**

A/N: **Yes, Rhaeven Noodle is now Malinger Rhae. Sorry this took so long, I was having trouble getting a hold of Rhae and had lots of work to do on my other stories.**

xXx

_Remember his game Hiei, he takes great pride in it._

Hiei's eyes shot open when he felt long fingers trailing up his side. Gold dazzled his vision for a moment before he recognized where he was. Beside him his companion lay fully clothed and obviously enjoying the warm flesh of his stomach. With a snarl Hiei shoved the Youko's hands away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed as he tucked his tank back into his pants. Kurama was still on his side gazing up at the temperamental demon as he struggled to set his clothes right. He nervously rubbed his fingers together, itching for more of that skin.

"How old are you Hiei?" The fire demon froze. After a moment he turned and looked at the fox demon as if he'd finally gone off the deep end.

"What kind of question is that?" Dead silence followed. Kurama kept looking up at him as if a starving person while Hiei looked at him like the fox might suddenly bite him.

"I was just curious." More silence followed. Eventually the Youko accepted the hint and didn't press the matter.

"How long did the rain delay us?" Hiei muttered to the cave wall he'd moved to stand in front of. Kurama had watched him walk in obvious fascination. He'd caught on to something very personal about his accompaniment. Maybe even more personal than his sister.

"About three days." There was a barely muffled curse and thud as if Hiei had taken his anger out on the wall. Silence seemed to suit him though because after a moment Kurama started to wonder if he was still in the cave.

He sat up, leaning heavily on one arm. Yesterday he would have told you he enjoyed making the fire demon squirm but it was clear that this was not the best time for games.

"It'll take even longer than that," he said staring at the youkai's back, "With all of that rain most of the quickest routes will have washed out." Tense shoulders grew even tenser. Damn weather, damn fox demons.

Hiei trudged past the Youko, damn fiend looked down right bored. It made Hiei mad.

The fox may have seen that at the time Hiei didn't want to discuss his age but it didn't keep him from pressing the matter later.

"You must not be very old; you do essentially act like a child." Hiei kept ahead of the obnoxious demon. He cringed at several of Kurama's comments.

"Then again your speech points to you being much older than you let on. You're far more eloquent than some of the people I've met. But of course that could just mean that you're well educated." Hiei held back from spinning and yelling something stupid and probably vulgar at the fox demon.

"You're skin seems unnaturally soft, which could basically go two ways. Either you're incredibly young or haven't led a very hard existence You seem to have an inferiority complex that supports the pampered life theory but at the same time you seem to know things about living in the outdoors and surviving on your own." Hiei finally turned around and gave the Youko a good hard stare.

"Are you quite finished?" Kurama smiled down at the fire demon.

"Are you a _virgin_ Hiei?" The smaller nearly choked on himself.

"That is none of your business." He huffed as he spun back around to continue walking the muddy trail. Kurama smiled.

"Well that reaction proves you're not a voyeur or exhibitionist." A few feet ahead Hiei cursed him.

Hiei was positive that at this rate he wouldn't live to find Watarimono. Surely anymore of this would drive him to suicide.

xXx

But Hiei did make it to the nearest village. Once they stepped into the city Hiei sped off with a hurried; "I'll find you later" before he disappeared. Kurama gave an endearing smile prior to heading to the nearest inn. At least one day of luxurious sleeping quarters should be warranted. They did have a lot of walking ahead of them after all.

A lizardy looking girl behind the bar told him they had several rooms left and asked if he was traveling alone. It would have taken a blind and deaf person to overlook the flirtatiousness of her voice and the slight flick of her tail as she reached out to stroke the top of his hand. Kurama gave a small smirk and said he was 'Expecting . . ." someone. He asked for a room with two beds and gave a wink as she handed him the key.

The rooms weren't of the highest quality but they were clean. Slowly Kurama trekked towards the nearest bed and sat on the edge. He could feel it, more rain was coming. Looking out the window he scowled at the beautiful blue sky masquerading the promise of sunshine and warmth. Hiei would not be happy or pleasant about this.

Two miles outside of the village Hiei was sitting at the edge of a raging river. It crashed against the rocks and splashed up about the trees lining its bed. Hiei could smell that the water had come from the mountains and could see the water level was higher than it should have been. A storm was coming their way.

He stood at the edge of the river feeling the cool water splashing over him in a mist of cool spray. It stung his skin.

_It's like a dance, he swirls around you with grace and what seems like love . . . but in the end . . ._

Voices broke his trance and with a scowl he turned to see two demons walking the trail towards the village.

"She was a sweet young thing all soft and warm . . ."

"So waddya do then boss?"

"Let me get to it, I had her in my arms all cozy like when . . ." The tall blue demon paused when he passed the lip of the river. Hiei stared back at him, murder in his eyes.

'Keep walking scumbag.' He muttered in his head.

"Hey, look what we got here." The demon's friend stopped as well and turned; a sick smile forming on his face.

"Looks young."

"Very Young." The taller demon stepped towards Hiei who stood his ground, eyeing the demons with distaste. They weren't very strong, that much was obvious.

"He might be a worthwhile fuck." That set him off. In a flash Hiei was gone from their peripheral vision and on them with vicious speed. His sword drawn, eyes flashing, teeth bared in a fierce snarl. Blood splattered the trees and trailed down the shore and into the river water.

With a flare of his ki Hiei vaporized the demon's blood off his clothes and body. Their stench seemed to cling to him though. He trudged to another part of the river intent on washing their scent and memory off of him.

xXx

Kurama raised a silver eyebrow at the frowning demon staring at him. Hiei had chosen an interesting route into the room. He'd clamored through the window glaring at Kurama the entire time. Once he was fully inside he'd sat on the windowsill and continued to stare.

"It's going to rain again." They both commented at the same time. Kurama gave a slight chuckle and Hiei observed the fox with wary. He noticed that there were two beds and hoped that meant Kurama wouldn't try anything. He was honestly glad the fox had gotten them a room. The storm coming was going to be a nasty one and Hiei didn't want to wait it out in another cave.

In the distance thunder roared. On the horizon thick black clouds gathered in the advent wind. That familiar glazed look came into Hiei's eyes. That same distant expression he'd had in the cavern. His face smoothed as the first abrupt wall of wind crashed upon the town. The walls of the inn creaked and groaned as wave after wave of violent air bashed into it.

Hiei didn't seem to see Kurama anymore.

_Please don't hurt my baby!_

_He is a disgrace and abomination to our tribe._

Hiei's vision was blurred with white white snow. A face came into view, blue eyes crying, blue hair whipping around porcelain skin.

_I'm sorry._

Warm hands stroked his jaw and tense shoulders relaxed. The victims of the horrible storm ran into the safety of the bar slash lobby of the shabby inn to wait it out. Shouts and calls where drowned out of both of the demon's mind as Kurama slowly pressed his lips to Hiei's in a soft kiss.

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you love to hate me don't you, honey?_

_I'm your sacrifice_

_Sweet sacrifice_

xXx

Maybe lemon next chapter

Rhae: Ahoy matey! There be a storm on the horizon!

Jynx: Arrrgh! Man the sails! Kurama Hiei lemon rain clouds promise dangerous things. Keep the boat together you scalawags!

Rhae: Review! It'll keep the boat afloat long enough for us to get the next chapter out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Puzzle Box

**Author(s):** Maligner Rhae and Jynx's box

**Rating: **?

**Warnings:** ?

**A/N:** Is this the moment you've been waiting for? I guess you'll just have to read.

xXx

_Suppose you were to die tonight.  
What would you say?_

x

Kurama watched as the storm changed Hiei the way it had that night in the cave. His body tensed up, his face went completely lax, his eyes glazed over; it was strange to watch.

He wasn't the least bit concerned until Hiei's eyes rolled to look at the ceiling and his arms started to twitter.

Standing, he took long even strides around the extra bed and towards the other demon. Hiei didn't react when he kneeled to face him.

"Hiei?"

He didn't receive a reply. Partially to shock the smaller one awake and partially to feel that soft skin again, Kurama brought his hands up to trace his jaw. The fire demon's mouth parted slightly but outside of that,

Hiei didn't react.

Deciding that it was time for drastic actions, Kurama leaned even closer for a taste of those slack lips.

x

_Do you believe in life after death?_

x

A shudder passed through Hiei's frame. Tanned arms shot up and strong hands gripped Kurama's shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kurama pulled back to look Hiei in the face. Garnet red eyes flashed at him.

"Giving you your first kiss."

"Don't touch without my permission." It came out as a terse growl. Hiei shoved Kurama away from him and walked towards the door, preferring to brave the storm in the lobby rather than near a horny kitsune. A sturdy and steady hand grabbed his elbow.

"So that _was_ your fist kiss?" was the teasing reply. Hiei jerked his arm back with no result. Kurama didn't budge.

"Let go Kurama." He reached his free hand around to take hold of his sword when that one was grabbed as well. Roughly Kurama pulled Hiei's back up against his chest. He whispered softly into his ear.

"I know you want this." Hiei struggled, his hands tugging on the strong arms crossed over his chest, "You're reacting to me." With one last desperate pull he wrenched his body away from the fox's.

"Why are you running away?"

Hiei froze, the answer an obvious one.

"I don't want meaningless sex, you fucking lecher." The youko backed up and sat at the end of one of the beds.

"No one said it would be meaningless, Hiei."

"Bullshit." Kurama motioned for the smaller demon to come near him. Hiei didn't move.

"I think you want your first time to be special, right?" he didn't receive a reply. Smirking he leaned back heavily on his arms, watching Hiei through thick silver lashes, "You want it to be with someone you trust."

"I never said it was my first time doing things like this, you imbecile. I said _you_ can't touch _me_ without _my_ permission."

"Maybe," Kurama paused, considering what he'd just learned, "this is the first time you've ever willingly wanted someone." He sat up to stare Hiei in the face. "I know you enjoyed that kiss."

"Everyone wants you, Kurama. It shouldn't be that surprising that I'm attracted to you as well." Kurama's smile broadened, "But it doesn't mean I'll sleep with you." This smile dropped quickly.

"You don't like being denied, do you?" Hiei analyzed. Kurama's smile was revived.

"You forget, Hiei, I've never been denied. Don't lead yourself on to believe you're my hardest conquest. We still have a long ways to go on our trip, in spite of your efforts to speed things up." Standing, the fox approached the fire demon and leaned forward to smoothly raise his chin with his finger tips, "Rain can make huge delays." He nodded his head towards the latched window.

Kurama gently pressed a kiss to the smooth skin of his forehead before pulling away.

"Goodnight Hiei."

xXx

Both demons slept in reasonable unease. Both were uncomfortable for completely different reasons.

x

_Wondering if I will ever see you again  
_

x

The entire town had been flooded out. Everyone unwilling to brave the torrid waters were stuck in whatever building they were currently in. Hiei was not willing to waste another day idling around until the flood receded. He had a plan to get the both of them out.

"I can go from tree to tree better than you can in this weather. The branches will be weak from the water and won't be able to stand your weight," Kurama huffed and Hiei ignored him, "All you have to do is stay in your fox form long enough for me to get us to a safer, higher elevation." Kurama frowned at the unintentional jab at his physique.

"I'm not big, I'm tall." Hiei rolled his eyes and nodded in a patronizing way, "And how do you know the branches will be able to stand _your_ weight?"

"We don't." Hiei gathered up his cloak, "But I'd have a greater chance of recovering if they can't"

"Fine. How high do you think we have to go?"

"Not too high, thankfully. This valley will stream the rain to all of the nearby rivers. Within a few hours all of the excess water on the mountains will have drained away."

Kurama nodded, his attention more focused on the scarf Hiei was wrapping around his neck.

'Why am I allowing him to deny me?' Kurama had taken what he wanted many times before. Why now did he want to make Hiei want him back.

"Kurama? Are you even listening?"

xXx

They stood, adamantly waiting for the correct moment to move. The water was a torrent of waves and demons struggling to escape the flood. Hiei waited near the edge of the roof, staring down at the rush of rain water as if it had stubbornly insulted him over the past few days. Youko changed into his fox form and trotted towards the musing demon.

_That storm was brutal._

Hiei nodded, knowing full well the fox wasn't just talking about the rain. A slideshow of memories filtered into his mind. Pale fingers sliding along his skin. Warm, soft lips sucking his own. Hiei shivered.

_Thinking of me, Love?_

Hiei scowled.

"Now." He murmured under his breath. He was almost sure the fox couldn't hear him over the rushing waves of the water below but the silver spirit stood on his hind legs and pressed his front paws to Hiei.

The fire demon made sure his belt was tight enough to keep his shirt tucked in place before lifting the Youko by his middle. The demon slithered like a fish out of his hands and into his shirt wiggling around for the acceptable position. His locationing in Hiei's shirt could be disastrous if wrong. He made himself relax before sending the demon a short thought.

_I'm ready._

Hiei perched on the railing of the creaky old building before blurring out of sight.

Any of the demons in or near the flood were either hiding in some of the stronger trees or resting on the immovable boulders stationed along the paths leading up the mountains. They could sense others moving with reasonable speed towards the safer heights of the mountains. Not all demons had such speed, unfortunately and were trapped until the waters calmed. In such disasters fights and battles were minimal and but cheap entertainment to the masses of demons that littered trees and rocks. The losing opponent, more often than not, was dealt a despicable and low blow into the flood to be swept to far shores or to be pulled under the current and found weeks, maybe months later.

Hiei blurred passed them, unconcerned with the calls and yells his presence drew. Even in such weather and conditions they were territorial. Kurama wiggled against him when he paused to breathe. The tree he rested on was occupied by a small, bug-eyed demon and a fat blob of something he didn't feel like identifying. The small boy watched him curiously before staring pointedly at his shirt. Kurama tensed, as if sensing the boy's eyes. Hiei growled warningly at the demon child before hazing out of sight.

He moved quickly up the mountain, monsters of varying strength flashing in and out of his consciousness. He avoided the stronger waters and more dangerous and territorial demons when he could but found claws reaching out to him none the less. Kurama yelped when one swiped at Hiei's front and clipped his back. The shirt holding him ripped open and he almost tumbled into the waters below.

Hiei was quick to catch him and sped off; away from the dangers of the forest and flood.

xXx

That's as far as we feel like going. We are discouraged by the lack of reviews we received for the last chapter.

Silly rabbit! If I was going to make lemon juice I would have changed the rating.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Puzzle Box

**Author:** Malinger Rhae and Jynx's box

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi

**A/N:** Enjoy! And thanks to all those who reviewed!

xXx

The moment Hiei reached a reasonable dry patch of land Kurama jumped out of his arms and nearly screeched in agony. Great shocks of pain shot down his spine towards the great gash above his tail. Hiei yelled for him to change back.

"Fuck!" he screamed when he did. The wound stayed proportionate to his size and seemed to only grow bigger as he did. With undeniable power Hiei forced him onto his stomach and told him to keep still.

"It's poisoned," He observed as Kurama grew long blades of grass to clutch in his fingers as the fire demon prodded and poked at his back.

"No shit!" He yelled back. It was pure ache tinged with torture and suffering. His legs felt as if they were about to fall off and his arms were like useless vines in their weakness.

"This is going to hurt." Hiei warned as he lifted Kurama's tunic from his pants. The wound, now exposed in its gruesomeness, was long and frothing. Purple and blue flesh surrounded the cut, signifying the muscle tissues were being liquefied by the spider demon's toxins. Pressing his hands to the tender tissues, as Kurama screamed, Hiei began forcing his own energy into the wound. The fox couldn't struggle; the venomous liquid had leeched the strength from him. His entire body started convulsing. Hiei held on tighter, pushing his heat into the wound.

A disgusting yellow slop began bubbling its way out of the injury. Some blood came with it, the hot energy heating Kurama's body; purging the poison from him. After several minutes of fire and agony Kurama passed out. Hiei kept at it until he was sure if he went any further the fox would be boiled from the inside out. He would have to cleanse the rest out naturally.

xXx

When Kurama woke up he felt weak and drained. Beside him Hiei sat, watching him silently.

"You heal quickly." The fire demon commented after the silence had stretched out too long for his liking. Kurama nodded slightly. "It's already scabbed over." Moving to feel the extent of the damage, the fox demon was surprised to feel only sore. The pain was gone.

"You're going to feel weak for awhile. I removed as much of the poison as I could without killing you. Your body removed the rest overnight." Kurama nodded again. He didn't trust himself to speak; he felt sick.

The roaring of the flooded rivers down the mountains was distant but soothing. Kurama stared at one of the fire demon's boots in front of his face. He felt fuzzy; Hiei's ki still lingered in his system, making him feel unnaturally warm. He felt around for his own energy signature to find his own spirit levels were somewhat back to normal. Flexing his fingers, Kurama reached up slowly for a particular seed stashed in his hair. When he found it he pressed it lightly into the ground and sent small tendrils of his energy into it. They flowed from his fingertips like smoky tentacles.

"What are you doing?" Kurama looked up, his eyes lidded heavily; as if he was on the verge of sleep, "Growing something to help with the healing process." A flower blossomed in an illumination of yellow and blue petals. The scent of the flourishing bud was sweet but held an underlying smell of something Hiei couldn't describe. It reminded him of the vast and distant homes of the healers. They all congregated near a river where medicinal plants thrived. He remembered passing out close to their village and waking with more strength than he could remember having.

The flower, once fully grown, was a flurry of gold and royal blue. The petals were like silk when stroked and the thorns were tipped in an almost venomous purple. Kurama was careful not to touch the thorns when he broke the flower from the ground. A thick blackish goop seeped from the snapped stem. Vigilantly, he handed the plant to Hiei.

"Just rub the stem on the skin _around_ the wound. Don't let it get inside." Hiei nodded and without protest drew the stem with nimble fingers along Kurama's back. It came out in thick blue lines that flattened out and hardened to a shell like case.

"And what the hell is this supposed to do. The wound is still exposed." Kurama flinched as he sat up and started searching his hair for yet another seed.

"It keeps the skin together; so the wound will heal faster. The covering of the cut itself will be much easier to produce." He pulled out a small brown, bean like seed and pressed it into Hiei's palm. "Place it in the center," he said turning to lie once again on his stomach, "push it until it's fully embedded." The fire demon was startled with the fox's request and gave him a questioning look.

"Hiei, I'd really like to get this over with, so if you don't mind."

"Are you mad?" Kurama was asking him to reopen the wound. The crazy fox was asking him to force a pebble-like seed into an infected cut on his back. He'd lost it.

"The longer you stare the longer until I endure the pain of it growing. Put it in!"

Hiei relented, abet uneasily and slowly he pressed the seed into the festering wound on Kurama's back. The fox let out a muffled grunt and gripped the grass tighter. Hiei watched as nothing happened.

"You're bleeding again." Hiei droned obviously believing this whole process was pointless. Kurama hissed.

"Obviously!" furrowing his brows in concentration, Kurama forced what was left of his energy into the intruding seed in his back. Small root-like swirls threaded their way in and under the exposed flesh forcing the skin back together. The Youko lay shaking even after the plant had sealed the wound shut.

"And this helps the healing process how?" Hiei asked after a short silence. Kurama didn't move when he answered.

"The juice will harden and keep the wound shut so I can walk without having to worry about it. That seed you saw growing will release a steady amount of antitoxins to keep away infection until it heals. Crude but effective."

Hiei nodded and stood to move away from the fox. They wouldn't be able to leave for awhile, that was obvious. Scanning the area Hiei found only two demons worthy of worry. One was occupying himself with what was to become his dinner and the other was taking advantage of the demons stranded in trees. They were okay for the moment.

"We'll stay here until it's safe to go down again." Hiei marched back to where his injured companion lay unmoving, "We should leave by noon though, it would be dangerous to . . ." He stopped when he realized the fox's steady breathing meant he was asleep. He scowled before sitting to rest himself.

Today was going to be a long day for him.

xXx

Yeah, I know. Short chapter. Sucks huh. We're losing hope for this fic, which sucks because the ending is awesome. Don't worry we're going to finish it we promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

X

Kurama woke up at different intervals. The first time he could barely see anything outside of the bright light of the afternoon sun. A few times later the sun was blocked by the branches of a nearby tree. He could make out the shadow of a person close to him, someone near him, watching him.

Hiei kept a close eye on the fox demon, just incase he relapsed into the after effects of the poison. Every now and then he would look down to see Kurama looking up at him dazedly. The passage of the day grew alarming and although he had no desire to bother the exhausted demon he knew they could linger no longer.

"Kurama," he whispered, "We really need to be moving." He was leaning unnecessarily close, his breath tickling the Youko's ear. Kurama didn't respond, but kept his head still, eyes closed, breathing deep, to fool a demon into making contact that the fox demon realized he desperately wanted. He kept his ears from twitching when they heard the fire demon move.

"Kurama . . ." Hiei whispered again, moving closer, ". . . Kurama . . ." His voice was as soft as ash in the demon's ear.

"Don't hate me for loving her," He whispered, his speech becoming harder than stone, "Don't hate me for what I have to do." There was movement against his head as if the demon were touching or stroking his hair. And then, in words he knew didn't belong to the younger one;

"I know your game." There was the rustling of fabric and the clicking of teeth clenching. Hiei's hand disappeared from his scalp. For a moment he thought the demon had left before the hand reappeared on his shoulder, turning him onto his back.

"And I hate myself for falling into it." Kurama kept his breathing smooth, betraying the horrible turmoil raging inside of him. There was silence for a long while before Hiei shook him roughly.

"It's time to wake up, you lazy jackass."

xXx

_Kurama found them to be beautiful obstacles; puzzles that had to be deciphered. Once he had their hearts he lost interest and abandoned them like forgotten toys._

xXx

"We're almost there," Kurama murmured, surprised at his ability to pretend like nothing happened, like nothing would happen.

"It's about fucking time." Hiei spat at his back, "I can't believe I've survived being in your presence this long."

"Well, believe me, the feeling is mutual." And it was.

"How much longer?"

"We're almost there." And they were, despite what Kurama knew he was getting himself into. Despite his and Hiei's inner havoc. Despite the characters they'd chosen to portray; to make the game easier to play. To make it seem as if it _was_ a game they were playing.

A bright light greeted them when the trees parted. Before they could step outside of the shaded canopy of the trees, however, Hiei stopped the fox demon. He didn't say anything; he merely looked at him as if considering something. After a few seconds of the staring contest Hiei placed the small blue seed, his payment, in the center of his palm before walking past him.

"Hurry up stupid. I want to get this over with."

xXx

_Many said his attentions were deadly, rather a virus than a seed. It spread with a sick wave of loneliness and fear through the demon's soul, awaking the sleeping heart and reviving the dead emotions like magic. No one would deny Youko Kurama._

xXx

The trap was in no way surprising. Vines stronger than steel lashed out, striking the ground around his feet, wrapping around him and tightening, ensnaring him in a deadly grip, all the while his eyes never left Hiei's back.

xXx

So sorry we forgot to update! I had exams and Rhae was busy working. We'll be able to update now that it's summer. Tell us what you think if you want more. Let us know you haven't forgotten us!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

X

The Not End

Kurama was bound in a coiling grip, his hands pulled away from his body; his legs strapped together, his power effectively sealed. All the while his eyes remained trained on Hiei's back, the one he was sure he could get, the one he'd never have. In the distance, Watarimono stood leaning against the trunk of an old tree, smug in his ability to play decoy, surveying the scene with ill disguised eagerness.

"I'll bet you weren't expecting this." _Ah, the puppeteer._

"I'll bet you I was." There was a sneer on the beautiful face of his entrapper; something knowing glittered in those mischievous, pale eyes.

The puppeteer took a few steps closer. Several of his followers shifted nervously.

"You'd be a fool to walk directly into a trap." Kurama trained his eyes on Hiei's back, silently daring him to face him.

"Call me a fool then." Silence followed this along with a few more steps.

"You broke my heart, Youko." Kurama nodded at this, his eyes never leaving Hiei.

"So I'll break every bone in your body. I'd say that's a fair trade, no?" Sweet, soft laughter fell from the beautiful demon's pale lips. Lips he easily remembered, lips he'd devoured in a fit of passion one lonely night. That mouth had begged Kurama to love him, to be there in the morning. The devious Youko'd promised the demon sweet nothings to calm him, to soothe him to sleep. Then he'd vanished; sated, satisfied, leaving the other to wake up alone and used.

"Sounds like a plan." The laughing stopped. There were two more steps before he spoke again.

"You were always so beautiful, Kurama." He was right in his ear, hands were stroking the fox's arms. Kurama's eyes were memorizing the curve of Hiei's neck. What would he have done? If Hiei'd allowed him, would he have discarded the fire demon like all of the others? Probably.

"You were always slightly insane." A rich and low chuckle was his only response. Hiei's pale neck turned, his body twisting to face the scene with a stern demeanor.

"You made me a promise." The minions were stunned into silence. Only this one, this Hiei, would be so bold as to speak to their master with such insolence. Several of the weaker followers moved nervously.

"That I did." Long fingers twirled Kurama's long silver hair, "What you asked in return for bringing me my former lover here was more than a fair deal on my part. Are you sure there is nothing more you seek? I'm in a generous mood."

Hiei didn't respond. Instead he stared directly into the exquisite eyes of the powerful devil. There was total silence now, Kurama watched as a muscle in Hiei's neck twitched.

"I'm very glad we met, Hiei." The tall, thin demon moved away from him; his fingers tracing Kurama's collar bone as he did so. "You've given me everything I could ever hope for." Those shining eyes snapped to the Youko hanging limply from the vines wrapped around his body.

"I have some business to attend to, prepare him for tonight. And keep a close eye on him." A thin fingered hand was placed on Hiei's shoulder and slid down his back; leading him towards Watarmono's home, the abandoned ruins of an ancient castle. Kurama felt his hackles rise and a snarl started to creep up his throat.

"_Don't hate me for loving her,"_ he'd whispered softly.

Of course.

_You said you were doing all of this for your sister._

"_I did."_

Every time he'd spoken of his sister his voice had lost its coarseness, his eyes had glowed with a light Kurama would never ignite in the fire demon himself.

xXx

Hiei's skin crawled as that cold hand touched his back.

The demon that had hired him had made it obvious from the beginning that Kurama was to be brought alive. He'd been told to be wary of the fox's charms, of his charisma.

"_Remember his game, Hiei. Remember all I have told you. He takes great pride in what he does." The much taller demon gave him a depraved grin before patting him on the head as if he were a child. Hiei snorted._

"_It's easy to fall in love with his kind." A glass of something that smelled distinctly like blood was poured for him. "He will flirt, make mistakes, and smile in a way that makes your skin tingle." A reminiscent smile spread across pallid lips._

"_I don't love."_

_Eyes snapped out of their reverie and alighted on the fire demon like a pair of delicate butterflies._

"_I believe you, that's why I think you'll help me." Hiei snorted._

"_What would I get out of this?" White teeth clicked impatiently._

"_How would a trade sound?" Hiei, if possible, went stiller than before, "I know a demon that can help you find what you're looking for." The fire demon's eyes narrowed, "A certain individual that could, say . . ." There was a dramatic pause, ". . . help you locate your sister."_

Hiei was offered a seat at a long stone table glittering with candles. The other demon sat near him, a satisfied smile creeping on his face. The fire demon huffed impatiently.

"The demon you seek" a golden goblet was raised in Hiei's honor, "is known as Shigure."

xXx

As soon as both Hiei and the other demon were gone the minions set to doing their superior's bidding. Kurama was thrown to the ground and dragged towards another part of the palace. Rocks and discarded weapons sliced into his skin, jabbed at his wounded back, and stuck to the rags that were his clothes. There was little left of what he'd been wearing.

"Such a pretty one this is." Suddenly the demons pulling him stopped. Looking up he saw the glint of an ornate cage looming at him. So this was what was in store for him. He was quickly rolled onto his back where several hands groped at him.

"Too bad we don't have time for fun." Different hands, stronger than the others grabbed his shoulders and heaved him into the shining metal prison.

Kurama fingered the cool, smooth texture of the snow flower seed in his fingers. Its twin was lost in the long, silver locks of his hair.

Twin? That's right. Hiei'd given him the other seed, the one that was to be his payment.

xXx

Hiei stood at the opposite end of Watarimono's territory. Slowly, with a name on his lips, he started towards the forest. Shigure, Shigure, the one who could help him, the one to help find what he was looking for.

"I don't expect to see you again, Hiei." The smaller demon paused briefly.

"You won't."

xXx

Kurama watched as his captor walked towards him. That twisted smile didn't hinder him one bit. He knew what he had to do. He may die, in the end, but he'd be damned if he didn't drag that son of a bitch with him.

xXx

Hiei took one last look back before tying his treasured sword to his hip and leaping into the trees.

xXx

"My beautiful fox, what _are_ we to do with all the time we have?" Several laughs met this. Kurama gave the disturbed devil a smile of his own.

"What time?"

xXx

Ice attacked the bars of the cage as Kurama forced wave upon wave of life energy into the two tiny seeds. They ensnared the closest living things they could find, drilling roots through their bodies, drinking their life energy in deep draughts. Kurama watched through heavily lidded eyes at the horrendous carnage so different from what he'd seen before. Thin, sharp stems wiggled under the vines gripping him; snapping them like twigs, binding him in an even deadlier grip.

Beautiful white blue flowers burst open around him, carving through metal bars, slicing through milky white skin. Kurama felt the sting but only watched in satisfaction as his former lover fought back relentlessly, wondrous eyes glazed in fear and hate.

"It seems I'm not as predictable as you might have believed." His mouth parted in a sneer as he felt the wards entrapping his ki snap. The other demon was being wrapped in the cloudy white roots of the hungry vegetations.

His body was gone in a flash of light, and in the distance a silver streak disappeared into the woods.

xXx

He was bleeding from several different places. He couldn't stop to check himself though; he could feel the dangerously vibrating energy hot on his heels. He needed safety, he needed something . . .

The snow flora was probably still attached but, knowing his former lover, the damned devil was probably going to chase him as long as he still had breath in his lungs.

The silver fox kept running, blood spraying the leaves as he passed. He wasn't going to get away.

The energy behind him was concentrating, building, focusing towards a fixed point. Kurama realized in his last moments that he hadn't taken a breath since he'd started running.

Everything went white.

xXx

Hiei nearly stumbled on the branch as a familiar energy signature just vanished.

xXx

Not the end. Want more? Review.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: A little heads up. This chapter is in present tense, unlike the last chapter.

Chapter eight

X

A small figure stumbles out from the foliage of a ningen park. It is what appears to be a young man wrapped in a tattered black cloak. His forehead is the only indication to the injuries he sustains. The glaringly white bandanna is splattered in red and covered in tears and rips. The rest of the man's body is hidden in shadow and the black shroud he so normally wears.

He leans heavily onto the tree, his right arm wrapped desperately around his middle. The young man will not let go for the fear of his insides falling out of him. Dark puddles trail him as he pushes off of the oak and towards the next one. A brief glance of his left arm as it pressures the tree is given. Fingers strengthened by years of gripping the hilt of the sword tapered to his hip are shaking in their effort to keep his body moving.

His face, though young when at rest, is furrowed in concentration. He can feel the coming of rain and knows that it would be a disaster to be caught in a storm with his injuries.

The young man makes it to the edge of the park closest to the human city. It is night now and there is little chance of one of the humans seeing him. It would be a bad decision to stay near them none the less so the invalid moves away from the dingy, dirty ningen road and disperses into the calm, dark forestry.

_There's something about the human world that makes me want to vomit._

_Or maybe that's my stomach being so close to falling from my gut, I'm not sure._

_My sister's here somewhere, in this disgusting place. Kidnapped, stolen away, hell only knows what they're doing to her. I have to find her, have to protect her._

_I can barely breathe._

Hiei comes to a rest against what he assumes to be a 'worthless human contraption'. It is a dying light pole, its top only barely illuminating the children's jungle gym. It flickers for several moments, causing Hiei to look up in surprise, before fading out.

Hiei rolls his eyes as he stands again. His breathing has returned to normal and he is ready to continue on.

_Damn human crap._

He makes it to the other side of the park and once again moves from tree to tree. He can't afford to stay in one place for long. His last lesson taught him that it was far easier to track a stationary target than a moving one. Even in a 'demon free' place such as the ningenkai.

Movement makes him go dead still. When the silence stretches to the point where it begins to ring in Hiei's ears he cautiously opens his jagan eye. It glows purple through his bandanna.

Somewhere near him, but not close enough to have caused the noise he'd heard, is an energy signature. On any other night, save for this one, it wouldn't even register to consider it a threat. Hiei is far too weak to defend himself now.

The other sign has spotted Hiei as well. The fire demon can feel it as it moves closer and closer. Mustering his strength Hiei climbs the nearest tree; his legs shaking from the endeavor.

_I can only hope it is dark enough a night to hide me. I'm in no condition to fight now._

_I can see it moving towards me. It seems . . . it almost looks . . ._

The other figure moves into the small circle of trees. The moonlight reveals a young and supple human face, glowing red human hair, and liquid green eyes. A human.

Hiei knows he can't be wrong; it has to be a demon in disguise. He can feel its energy. It is definitely demon.

The boy looks around slowly, gazing at the shadows with caution and an understood tension. Those bottle green eyes pass over the tree Hiei is hiding in with a demonic fluidity that makes him shiver. That gaze snaps back to his branch. He knows Hiei is there.

_Damn human race, damn demon. If I move he'll see me but if I sit here the others will. Damn it._

The red head continues to stare at that one spot. He cannot see the fire demon but he knows it is there.

There is a staring contest for the briefest of moments before something dark drips from the tree, distracting the human for a split second. Before Hiei's blood can hit the ground he blurs into action.

His sword is drawn, left hand now gripping his stomach, and he is moving towards the boy. He strikes with a ferocity he doesn't possibly have the strength for. The other reacts with thousands of years of experience. A rose is pulled from his jersey pocket, his hair still far too short to hide his weapon of choice, and immediately changes into the long whip he wields with ease.

The whip wraps around Hiei's attack and slashes him on the shoulder. The backlash of the attack sends him flying to his right, blood splattering the trees.

Hiei can't move; his strength has been sapped from him, his eyes are blurring from blood loss. He can only watch in a detached stupor as the other moves towards him.

There is a spark of recognition in the human's eyes as he stares down at Hiei for the briefest of moments before the others attack.

xXx

Yeah, this chapter is in present tense. The next one will probably be the same.

Want the next chapter? Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Lost

X

There is a spark of recognition in the boy's eyes. Memories belonging to an almost forgotten past flood into him. Watching as the body next to him slumbers, smiling gently as eyelids shift and part to give way to brilliantly fiery red eyes, all of these thoughts and feelings hurting and healing him in ways he could never imagine.

This one, this Hiei, is nothing but a past hurt. One of many things he had hoped he could leave behind. Fate has proven to be stubborn.

Kurama is given a startling realization; he and Hiei are not alone.

_He is mine_, the boy thinks as his whip crashes into the weak but desperate attempts to steal the unconscious one at his feet. Despite everything that has happened; the betrayal, the lies, his death. This demon is his and he will give his live to prove it.

"Mine." Is the hoarse whisper that escapes him as his arm lashes out violently. The tone blemishes the habitually soft and smooth temperament of his voice.

They are relentless despite this; claws slash at him, teeth snap, they won't give in. They need him, their masters need him.

They can't go back without Hiei.

Kurama knows his human innocence will not last the night. His clean hands will be tarnished with the blood of these demons.

X

_Their words mostly noises_

_Ghosts with just voices . . ._

X

Kurama sets Hiei on his bed. Even as young as his human body is he can carry him with ease. Carefully he removes the weathered cloak.

There is a long slash along his stomach. More clothes are removed; it would have been one of his greatest fantasies if Hiei wasn't so cut up. More articles of clothing, more wounds, more pain. Kurama wraps him in one of his mother's darker towels.

He works slowly; nimble fingers deftly clearing away blood from that unmistakably smooth skin, wrapping his stomach after carefully stitching it closed.

It continues on for a few more hours before Kurama reaches for the blood soaked bandanna. With a jerk he realizes that whatever it covers is glowing.

Those thin digits are trembling now. He adjusts himself so that he is just kneeling over him as he unties the white cloth and pulls it away. A third eye glares at him, a jagan eye. It looks so alien on the demon's small face.

"So you're the reason." He mumbles in astonishment, "Were you really that desperate, Hiei?"

"Did you ever find her?" he whispers into the shell of an ear made deaf by the black of sleep. The eye seems to think that there is no danger in this human creature, slowly it closes.

xXx

_I touch the place _

_Where I'd find your face . . ._

X

He comes to very slowly, not trusting himself to wake at all. Hiei can't tell where he is, the smell, the feel, it's all so foreign. There is someone here though. Someone human.

Keeping his eyes closed Hiei probes the room with his Jagan. The other doesn't resist the insistent touch and lets their minds link.

A familiar energy surges through the fire demon. The feel of soft fur down his front and around his waist. The look of warm, honey irises. The sound of that deep, downy voice. The taste of those lips.

When Hiei snaps up it isn't the tall, striking form of a Youko he sees, it's something far different. Sitting at the edge of the bed is a being he can only describe as chaotic.

How can something be so demon and human at the same time? How can it be so beautiful and ugly?

A human boy sits facing him, his legs crossed, his arms folded in his lap. Those eyes, he realizes, are the most interesting shade of green.

There is a long and tense silence as Kurama gazes at the demon and as Hiei tries to gauge the best plan of escape. Noticing this, Kurama stands and moves towards the window. With a click it is locked and Hiei is detered. The boy is trying his best not to laugh.

Kurama's back is to Hiei. The fire demon is trapped, the way he was caged all those years ago. For a moment he contemplates the possibility of keeping Hiei.

"What would it take," He pauses, sensing the tension at the sound of him speaking, "to make you stay this time?"

Hiei is surprised to say the least. His eyes narrow as the words sink in.

"Should I tie you down? Keep you imprisoned? What can I do, Hiei?" Green eyes are reflective and lost in the boundless memories of his past. He is lost in the labyrinth of wanting what you can't have.

"You were never meant to be kept; you're too wild, too independent." He shakes is head tiredly, "You hold loyalty to yourself because you're the only one _you_ can trust."

If Hiei was confused before Kurama has defiantly clarified the situation.

There is more silence in which Kurama makes an interesting revelation.

"Your sister." The words come out slowly. The other's head snaps up, "You haven't found her yet have you?" Turning Kurama is delighted by the look of venom granted. He is angry, he sees he has definitely hit a soft spot.

"But with that third eye of yours it would be little of nothing to find the home of your ancestors. Was she not there?" Kurama gasps in mock surprise, "could that possibly mean," He is laughing now.

"Is she looking for you as well?" Hiei is on the brink now, he opens his mouth to speak when Kurama is on him.

Not the Kurama he knew all those years ago, this one is different. He can't react in the usual manner.

"You don't really want to find her, do you? Not in the way you made it seem before." He reeks of humanity, Hiei realizes. His beautifully wicked human face is so close he can just feel the ghost of his lips touching his own.

"Does she even know you're alive, Hiei?" Long thin fingers are grasping his shoulders, Kurama feels as if he's caught an alley cat.

He adjusts himself on the shocked and somewhat angry demon so he is straddling his hips. Kurama is more than enjoying the feel of their bodies touching. Hiei is coming out of his reverie.

"Even after everything you're still just a horny fox. You've dissected my motivations behind every action I have ever taken and in the end all you can think about is sex." Kurama stills; his face shadowed behind the short locks of dazzling red hair.

An empty quiet fills the tiny space between them. Slowly Kurama runs his supple human fingers along the smooth skin of that perfect neck.

"I wanted you," he dips his head down and inhales that sweet scent, "for so long," he pauses to run his fingers along clean, white bandages, "then you went and made it obvious," he's moving his hips again, "and I couldn't help but want you even more." Hiei doesn't shift with him, he sits stubbornly still.

"I hated you for loving her so much."

Hiei is still leaning back on his arms, he isn't surprised or upset by what Kurama has said.

"But I don't suppose you could ever love someone like me. Promiscuous, untrustworthy, lying, cheating, and licentious Youkos don't deserve to love."

Kurama slowly rises from his place on Hiei; his skin flushed and his eyes wild. Hiei watches as the golden flecks in his green irises flash. The human boy is strange to watch in the least.

"You can leave when you feel up to it." Gracefully he walks to the window and unlocks it; he even goes as far as to open it for him then leaves the room with a quiet snap of the door.

X

_After I have traveled so far. . ._

_I'm miles from where you are . . ._

_I'll pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms._

xXx

Lyrics from the song "set fire to the third bar" by snow patrol

Review for next chapter.


End file.
